1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stuffed toy animals and floral arrangements and more particularly to a holder for a stuffed toy animal which a ribbon ties to a vase of a floral arrangement for delivery and which, once the ribbon has been untied, may be wall mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A floral arrangement may be sent to an individual for a variety of reasons. The floral arrangement includes a vase and flowers which are disposed within the vase. Often the floral arrangement includes not only flowers, but also a stuffed toy animal. When a stuffed toy animal is included in the floral arrangement it is tied to the vase by a piece of ribbon in order to secure the stuffed toy animal to the vase.
In the prior art there are wall mounted holders for stuffed toy animals. U.S. Pat. No. D-268,155, entitled Wall Mounted Holder for Stuffed Toy Animals, issued to Gary Sumner on Mar. 8, 1983, teaches an ornamental design for a wall mounted holder for stuffed toy animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,398, entitled Flower Pot Doll, issued to Howard Wexler on Jan. 3, 1989, teaches a doll and flower-in-pot combination which includes a head, a hollow body and a sleeve. The head is pivotally attached to the hollow body which is attached to the sleeve. When the sleeve is folded upon the body and the head is folded down, the doll and flower-in-pot combination appears to be a flower pot. Either raising the head or pulling the sleeve down, or both, produces a doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,618, entitled Vehicle Seat Belt Accessory, issued to Ronald L. Caringer on June 17, 1986, teaches an accessory which may be used in combination with a vehicle seat belt. The accessory is often characterized as a novelty item, such as a stuffed teddy bear. In an arrangement the accessory is secured to a sleeve through which the vehicle seat belt is selectively introduced. The arrangement serves not only an entertainment purpose but also a safety purpose for a child user. The vehicle seat belt, when secured for use, presents the accessory in a displayed position and/or a lap held position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,107, entitled Combination Flower and Display Container, issued to Jan M. Van Den Kieboom on May 5, 1987, teaches a combination flower and display container which includes an open top housing, an open top vase and a display. The open top housing has a closed bottom wall and a plurality of adjacent upright side walls which extend from the bottom wall defining a vase receiving opening within the open top housing. The open top vase holds flowers and is slidably received within the open top housing in the vase receiving opening. The display has a plurality of indicia thereon one of which is removably positioned between the open top vase and each of the side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.004,367, entitled Decorative Holder for Flower Arrangements, issued to Donald L. O'Connell on Jan. 25, 1977, teaches a decorative holder for flower arrangements which includes a flat decorative backing piece and a substantially water-confining receptacle. The flat decorative backing piece has an opening therein. The substantially water-confining receptacle fits in and extends through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,350, entitled Floral Carrier, issued to Richard C. Eckler and Frank H. Amirault on May 9, 1972, teaches a carrier which accepts a wide variety of vases which are employed in the floral trade and which is formed from a plastic material. The carrier configuration provides ready adaptation to a wide range of vase sizes and shapes and prevents tipping transportation and delivery of floral arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,753, entitled Sealed Message Carrier, issued to Joseph Marhal on Mar. 25, 1986, teaches a sealed message carrier for a message written on a piece of paper which includes a container which has a top and a bottom, a teddy bear sealed in the container, a tubular message holder carried in arms of the teddy bear, an opening in the bottom of the container for inserting the message into the holder and a tape for sealing the opening after the message has been inserted therein. The sealed message carrier may be used for delivering a personal message of congratulations on either a birthday and an anniversity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,159, entitled Toy Convertible Among Multiple Configurations, issued to Kenneth B. Hills and Vlasta Cihlar on Jan. 7, 1986, teaches a toy which has multiple configurations convertible among a stuffed figurine, a stuffed tote bag with the figurine entirely contained and concealed therein and a combination figurine-tote bag with a part of the figurine located exteriorly of the tote bag.